This is me now
by kagome1891
Summary: When Amanda, is accepted by the fayth to become a summoner, she asks her two childhood best friends to accompany her. Will there journey end up in havoc, or will it all work out for the best, will the pilgrimage be complete or will marriage cut it short,
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

_This is me now…_

_A/N: Okay, so it's my first time doing this. At least on I'm pretty nervous, but hey that's the joys of writing. My story follows the concept of final fantasy 10 and X-2. Just not the same, same story line somewhat, but made up characters based on my friends and what not. Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft/Square Enix and the creators of the Final Fantasy series, all rights belong to them._

_Chapter 1: Decisions_

_As far as she was concerned, her father had always been dead to her, even when the word was that he was indeed dead, she still felt unaffected by his death. She walked and watched as people mourned endlessly, for the man she had hated so. Her hatred for him was unexplainable. Her mother acted normally, it had been almost nearly 10 years since he'd left, maybe that was why she felt no compassion for him as her brother did, constantly he'd question her why she showed no remorse for him, she'd scoff in disgust and turn on her heel and run to the secret place she'd fallen in love with on the small island of besaid, there she'd cry in despair, out of anger, out of betrayal, out of the desperate need to feel her father hug her one last time as he did when she was a child._

_But Amanda had grown, she'd changed and developed into her own person, she was no longer the little girl her father would call his princess, she would never even hear him call her by her name ever again. The wind caressed her hair softly as it blew out of her eyes, she had her knees crushed to her chest as she was perched up slightly on the rock. The smell of salty sea water lurked in the light, gentle breeze as she allowed it to perk up her senses as it always did._

_"Why is it every time your mother asks me to go find you, you always some how manage to be here?" The male voice asked, disturbing her train of thought, she released her gaze of the sunset and turned to look at the dark haired male. "Andrew…" She said softly. He smiled at her lightly before coming to sit beside her. "How you been?" He asked, tossing the blitz ball at hand catching it swiftly each time right before it hit the ground. "Fine I guess," She replied with a shrug. He glanced at her, his greenish brown eyes locking onto her own hazy chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to say **"Leave me alone…"** He starred long and hard at her. "Liar…spill it, what's eaten ya?" He asked before standing up and kicking the ball which soared threw mid air, neither of them knowing where it would land._

_"It's my dad I guess…" She said softly. He stopped in his tracks. "Lord Braska?" He asked, he fell silent, as he watched her nod her head, she had her hair covering her face as she starred down at the ground, where she nudged at the sand as it got inside her sandal. He bit his lip briefly before plopping down on the ground. "Let Yevon be with him…" He said quietly. She looked back up at him, the tears twinkling in them. Pain swarmed his insides, holding back the embrace he wished to pull her in. She gave off a heart aching laugh before wiping away the useless tears. "Such a fool." She smiled behind the dried tears, her hands clasped together. "Your right, praise be to Yevon." She smiled, before running to the edge of the higher grounds she had become use to climbing. She stopped and looked back. "Dryhg oui…" She said, He said nothing but watched as she jumped. He stood there for a few moments, listening to her attempts of running threw the thickness of the sand, until finally it went silent, and all that could be heard was the commanding shouts of the captain for the Besaid Aurochs._

_"Manda!" The voice of a perky Al Bhed girl called, Amanda stopped walking and turned to look at the long haired blonde running up to her. She stopped running and attempted to catch her breath. "Hey, W-where have you been?" She panted. Amanda laughed, "I've been around… and you?" She asked, examining the well dressed girl, The shorts hugging onto her tiny hips, The bikini top was wet, like she had gone swimming, her hair drenched, the smell of sea water coming off of her, the sand sticking to her bare feet. "Livy…" She asked grinning ever so slyly. "Uhh yeah?" She asked, blinking and starring at her suspiciously. Amanda sighed, before plopping onto the beach grounds. "What would you say if I told you I wanna become a summoner?" She asked, Livy starred at her long and hard before sitting down next to her. "I don't know…That would be kinda cool I guess…bringing the calm to Spira…" She trailed on, a voice interrupted there discussion "Of course it would be cool, I mean think about it how often do you see someone we know bring the calm…excluding Lord Braska… cause we didn't really know him…" She ended of quietly, They turned to look at the short black mage, her hair pulled back in a slick bun._

_"Hi Mel." Livy said softly. Melissa pulled the black thick dress up slightly before sitting down next to them, moggle doll at hand. "Hi you two…" She said softly, examining Amanda carefully, knowing she'd been rather quiet lately. "So your going to become a summoner?" She asked. Amanda shrugged, "I don't really know…I mean…the fayth has to accept me first and stuff…" "And you'll need guardians Manda…how about us?" Livy chirped, the smile brimming on the edges of her mouth. Amanda grinned. "Yeah a black mage and an Al Bhed, great combination" She laughed. Melissa acted offended. "What's wrong with black mages?" She laughed. "Nothing." She replied smiling. Livy laid down, and made a sand angel. "God I love this place…But…I can't stay." she said with a sigh. Amanda and Melissa stopped, and looked at her. "What?" Livy sat up. "Guess I should have told you sooner… Dad's taking us back to Djose tomorrow…" She trailed on, resting her chin on her knees. "Why?" Melissa asked, starring at her searching for answers. "Dad wants to meet the leader of the machina forces…Says they've got a son, whose like 2 years older than me…you know my dad, already planning arranged marriages." Livy sighed, thinking about her father, leader of the Al Bhed. Amanda stood up. Glancing at two of her best friends she said nothing before stalking off. "What's with her?" Livy asked, Melissa sighed. "You guys are like cousins Livy…this island is to small to go anywhere, we have to take a boat to get to Luca for god sakes let alone Kilika…Djose is like on the other side of the world… she obviously wants to go on this pilgrimage thing…and your leaving…" Mel said quietly. Livy bit her lip. "What should I do?" she QUESTIONED, Melissa stood up before dusting herself off, "You tell me." she responded before walking away._


	2. Chapter 2: Tagging along

_A/N: I give you, Chapter 2. Once again, all rights belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix, and the creators of the Final Fantasy Series._

_Chapter 2: Tagging along…_

_As the days progressed, the trio refused to say anything to each other, until a rainy groggy after noon when Amanda came screaming in joy out of the temple. "I'm a summoner! They've accepted me! The fayth!" She hollered, usually she would be expected to be weary and tired after being accepted but she was full of energy and happiness. Melissa dropped her things and ran to her. "They've accepted you?" she squealed, Amanda nodded, her smile soon vanquished, when she noticed Livy there starring at her, her bag swung over her shoulders. Walking up to her steadily, she looked at her carefully, examining her face for any signs of remorse. "I have to go…congratulations though…" She said quietly. Tears twinkling in the cat like eyes, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry I cant come…" she trailed on. Amanda shook her head. "Wait here." She said, before running off, 20 minutes later both she and Melissa were both packed, a bag slugged over the shoulder. Livy smiled. "Your tagging along?" She questioned. Amanda smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, besides I need my guardian." she smirked slyly._

_Boarding the boat, Livy sighed in relief as she claimed the top bunk. "So hungry…need food." she groaned. Melissa dug into the deepness of her bag before flinging a chocolate bar at her. "Eat." the girls sat and chit chatted. Before there discussion was completely interrupted by the shaking of the boat and the sound of an explosion. "What was that!" Amanda questioned before bolting out of the room, the two following closely behind. "Sin!" Someone shouted, the three looked at each. "Its show time girls." Melissa mouthed they nodded before quickly racing over to the edge of the boat._

_Melissa decided to start of the battle, focusing deeply on the main target off one of the ugly looking sin spawn it was quickly destroyed by being freazed to death by the quick bolt of ice that surrounded him. Livy deciding to go next raced swiftly for the one on the opposite grabbing the two daggers she kept in her belt she quickly stabbed the one opposite to her, the blood covering the blades. 6 more shooting from the beast and landing on the dock, they jumped back before a mysterious male jumped out of no where, gun blade swung over his shoulder, the look in his eye revealed he had not a care in the world, and attacking these things would be no problem. "Bye bye fellas." he grunted angrily before a rush of agility over took him, slashing all of them at the same time, none of them moved, but simply the top of there bodies sliding of, blood oozing out of them quickly disappeared as he smirked. _

_They glared at him but none said anything. "Go Manda!" Livy yelled the two stepped back, the male continued to watch suspiciously. She nodded "Right!" Stepping forewarned slightly she clasped her hands together, "Step back!" Livy commanded softly he glared coldly at her but did as he was told. The light seemed bright, for a moment. "Come forth to my call…Valefor!" She muttered, a swift eagle looking bird shot from the air. She herself stepped out of the way, the battle was finally on. The people on the boat took cover from the blood shed, Valefor was already severely injured, but she dared not call him back, with a last swift attack part of sin was down before it vanquished in thin air. The girls sighed, Amanda dismissed Valefor._

_Livy gazed deeply at the male, examining him carefully. "What's with the patch?" She asked. He looked at her, an eyebrow arched slightly. He said nothing, she gave him the lower lip, "Your not going to make me find out for myself are you?" He starred at her in almost disgust. "Olivia…right?" He spoke. She smirked "How'd you know?" She questioned stepping back suspiciously. "I'm Marjan…you know leader of the Al Bhed Machina Faction." he said. She looked at him. "You're the one I'm suppose to like marry or something?" she said. He shrugged, before taking the path off his right eye. "Oh no." Livy said examining the slash over his right eye which had obviously healed but scarred. "Two years ago, battle between youth league and the al Bhed." he said quietly gazing at the island they were approaching. "Oh…" Livy said quietly, slowly Melissa and Amanda walked off, knowing she already had a thing for him. _


End file.
